Approximately 80% of the American population suffers from low back pain, sciatica, and related pain and symptoms at some time in their life. The loss of economic activity, enjoyment of life, and monetary value associated with debilitating lower back pain and sciatica is estimated at Ten billion dollars annually. Physical Therapists and Rehab specialist often use very effective stretching exercises such as “Williams Exercise Protocol” to stretch a persons legs and lower body to help relieve the pain. Three specific exercises that are part of the “Williams Exercise Protocol” are 1) Single/Double knee to chest exercise, 2) Hamstring Stretch Exercise and 3) Back Extension stretch Exercise. This is all done with a continuous passive motion of the lower legs and torso. What is needed is a simple motorized table/chair combination device that would enable the user to duplicate these three specific exercises. This would allow the user to have the device facilitate their stretching and exercises, especially when they are in severe pain and unable to perform these specific exercises without help. The instant invention also allows the user to perform both passive and active exercises by means of applied resistance through the active participation of the user. There are many types of exercise devices out on the market but none are as designed with the specific intent of combining active and passive motion through three specific Williams Exercises in one easy to use table/chair device.